Lunar eclipse
by hinataellis
Summary: Ichigo the pround, strong leader of the Ash'mari pack will his hatred for the human race get in the way from his deepest most desires of something or someone he's longing for? it's a IchiRuki wolf fic.
1. Prologue

**This is my second IchiRuki story, but my very first wolf fic so be nice please hope you enjoy it! And Action!**

'**Damn it! Where are these bastards taking me?' **Ichigo thought banging up against the steel shaking the whole cage with just his brute strength.

The steel bars on the carriage where tough as titanium so he couldn't just bit through them like a sheet of paper. The steel chains wrapped around his huge black paws and hind legs where only used to secure him before he broke the first two trying to escape so they had to use a stronger pair for safety precautions. He could barley move anymore, the tightness of the leather muzzle on his snout kept him from getting any ideas in ripping the bars to pieces with his powerful jaws.

He shifted his golden eyes to his captures glaring at them with nothing but raged and hate.

The horse that was pulling him whined into the night hoping for a break from carrying the load of luggage it was carrying including himself.

They stopped for a break to rest up for the long journey up the dirt path of the canyon.

"hey Rihito how long until we reach the black market?" one of the hunters asked sitting on a boulder.

"not too much longer maybe a few miles west the pace were going we should be there by tomorrow morning" he said tightly tying the horses harness.

The huge beast growled and snarled in anger trying to get loose from its binds. Clawing at the chains on his paws, when using all his strength to at least be free of the nuisance of the leather muzzle on his snout.

"hey shut up back there making all the god forsaken noise scene we caught you!" the hunter shouted banging on the steel cage.

"how much you thing he's worth?"

"I don't know maybe around 75,000 if we get there by tomorrow"

"I hope so this thing took a lot of effort to capture"

"I know but once we sell him he won't be our problem anymore"

"yeah your right lets hurry to get rid of this thing"

Ichigo lied down in the cage exhausted and tired from the over weighted chains on his paws and around his body. Ichigo looked up from the inside of the cage seeing the distant he'd lingered from his pack and family.

The two hunters left him to direct there steed in the right direction passed the mist of the black mountains drifting further and further away.

'**I'm sorry, I can't be there to protect you all'. **He thought ashamed waiting until he met his destination where ever they were taking him.

**This is going to be the shortest one I'm ever making okay none of my updates are going to be this short so don't worry and don't forget to tell me what you think about it I want your most honest opinions. I'm making my next chappy right now so state tune!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry it took so long as I said I'll try to make it longer. **

**Here it is folks Chapter One!**

The sound of the brisling in the streets awoke Ichigo from his deep slumber. Wagons were being pulled along the streets and people buying things in the shops. The sounds of fishing boats were being pulled in from the bay. Ichigo glared at the humans in the streets snarling in rage.

"Hey how many times have I told you to shut up back there!?"

Ichigo got up shaking the cage and rattling shaking the chains. Still biting on the leather muzzle.

"Ah do something to calm him down before he flips the whole carriage over!"

He brought out a blow dart gun hitting Ichigo in the neck and ichigo slowly slid to the ground still snarling and growling at his capture banging on the cage again before being hit with another dart before being knocked out.

The hunters sighed in relief when the rapid animal finally calmed down.

"Man I thought he was going to knock us over"

"Yeah, how long will he be unconscious?"

"Around an hour so we better hurry that's our last dart" he said almost panicky.

* * *

Making it to the market on time the shop keeper asked the two hunters if he was tamed.

The two looked at each other with the most difficultly trying to come up with a reasonable lie for the pay for the animal they've captured.

"Of course he's tamed he's just a little agitated now because he's not around none of his own kind"

"Yeah if you're selling him to those rich folks up by the east shore they'll make pretty good use for him"

The shop keeper scratched his smooth bread taking another look at the 200 pound black male wolf asleep in the cage thinking it over.

Alright fellas I'll give it a shot come I'll give you your pay at the front" he said walking out of the back room with the hunters. Ichigo eyes fluttered

Open as soon as the door closed behind the men.

**'Those bastards I'll kill them as soon as I get out of here' **he swore. Ichigo took a look at his surroundings.

**'So I was sold off to the markets for the humans to just use me as some common dog of for someone's rug from the disgusting homes' **he spat.

**'Alright first get out of her then kill the bastards that imprisoned me in the god forsaken cage then get back home' h**e sorted out his plan in his head.

Ichigo used his board frame to knock the cage over making the keys on the coffee table fall to the ground in a huge clanging noise.

He looked up again to make sure no one was about to walk in a long tanned hand came out to grab the keys putting them in the key hole unlocking the lock and his shackles around his body.

Right when he opened the cage the shopkeeper opened the door seeing him transform right before his eyes. "Your a Were--!" not even able to finish his sentence Ichigo slammed him

Into the wall hard making his skull crack in the process making a dent in the solid concrete. The large man swarmed in Ichigo chocking grip struggling for air in his lungs.

Ichigo got tired of his swarming and bit him on his shoulder ripping the shoulder blade front off his socket on to the floor. "You stupid piece of flesh will die one by one like flies" he sneered.

The shopkeeper was already dying from so much blood lost he was barely even conscious anymore. Ichigo sniffed the already dead human and threw him to the other side of the room like a sack of garbage.

Ichigo stood up blood stains all over him and around the room standing up in his full human form brushing some of the crimson liquid off getting up to leave but looked across the room

Finding a pair of clothes, putting them on even though they were a little big, but comfortable while walking right out of the black market like he was a normal person. When ichigo made it onto the street

Undetected he heard people yelling for a doctor. He smirked, blood still on his upper lip but no one noticed his dark aura when he passed by but all the horses and cattle noticed his freighting presence.

Scratching through his unruly orange locks sniffing the air for his prey, he cursed not picking up the scent because of the saltiness of the ocean air messing up his nose.

"Damn it I can't pick up the scent" he growled angrily.

"Do you need some help stranger?" Ichigo looked up seeing a black cat with mysterious golden eyes sitting on a porch of an old looking shop licking its paws clean.

Ichigo eyebrow rose confused. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Ichigo shook his head "sorry I'm not used to talking to cats" he said rolling his amber eyes walking up to the feline.

"I see well I could tell your aren't from around here the way your sniffing the humans" it said scratching its ear with its paws.

"I'm kind of looking for these two hunters if you seen them?" he asked sitting down in front of the smaller creature.

"Sorry I've never seen any pass by here"

Ichigo huffed "thanks anyway" The door of the hop opened. "My Yoruichi where are you?!" a smiling blond man walked out with a fan close to his face with wooden style Japanese shoes, with

A stripped green hat on his head. Ichigo could tell just by looking at this particular human wasn't like the others also he was a pervert and some of the worst kinds _(has perverted senses lol!)._

"Oh hello there, who's your new friend here?" he asked curiously.

"That's what I'm trying to find out" Yoruichi said circling Ichigo.

"I'm the owner of this dainty little shop also my names Kisuke Urahara at your service"

"I'm Yoruichi Shihouin" the black cat stopped circling him.

Ichigo scowled at the cat and mysterious man and sighed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" he stated looking at the two in the eye.

"Kurosaki I think I've heard that name before but where?" he thought tapping his fan on his chin thinking.

"Ichigo are you a were creature by any chance?"

"It's pretty obvious looking at you appearance and your reflection" Urahara added pointing at the small Koi pond next to them.

Ichigo looked over seeing himself in his wolf form in his reflection sitting on the porch. He turned glared at the random people passing by.

"I've stayed here long enough"

Ichigo got up from the wooden porch exiting the front of the shop with his hands in his pockets with a dazed look in his amber eyes.

"Where you going?" Yoruichi asked.

"To kill those bastards that brought me here" he sneered.

"Be careful this place has strict rules" Urahara said when Ichigo gave a slight wave to the pair before his form disappeared into the crowd.

"This are starting to get pretty interesting around here don't you think Yoruichi?" he smiled broadly at the black cat.

"You may be right"

* * *

Ichigo transformed back to his wolf form walking in a more deserted part of town. The cool breeze brushing through his thick pitch black fur when ever he'd walked. Ichigo finally picked up those hunters scent not too far from where he was at. He grinned evilly at the chance of opportunity. Black fur flared in the sunlight running at top speed soon coming to a stop on the corner crouching behind a few waste barrels waiting patiently to pounce on his prey.

The hunters were displaying a weaker wolf in the town square. It had light brown fur and whimpering in fear. Ichigo sharp golden eyes could make out the metal collar around its neck used it shock the animal if it acting disobedient toward the master. This act made Ichigo even angrier treating his kind like there some of the lowest beings in existents.

"Don't worry folks he's a nice small one perfect for a small winter coat for the children or the meat would do you some good" Rihito shout pull the small wolf around for the people to see.

"Hey you move it already!" the other hunter one yelled using a stun gun to make the brown wolf move forward.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore a rushed forward his hind legs kicking up dirt nobody saw him only thing they saw was a blur of black passing by them. Ichigo practically leaped over there crowd of people onto the platform landing on all fours showing his fangs and claws viciously.

The hunter holding the stun gun gasped trying to back away from the snarling beast but didn't go far when Ichigo bit his leg trapping him in a powerful vice grip between his jaws. Blood continuously flowed down from the wound making the hunter fall over onto his back paralyzed from the pain and shock. Ichigo lifted his mouth open blood still on his jaws came down and bit him in the neck hard making a sickening cracking noise killing him instantly.

Rihito gasped looking into those horrid golden eyes.

Half the crowd already ran for cover once they saw when Ichigo first bit his partner. Some called for help when screaming for their lives.

Ichigo still held the dead bloody hunter in his mouth glaring at Rihito menacingly sending him a message telling him _**'Your next'**_ throwing the already dead corpse to the cold ground he stepped forward biting the chains that held the smaller wolf in place. Setting the pup free from its binds it wagged its tail in gratitude for the save and ran from the scene in an instant.

Ichigo growled showing off his bloody fangs getting ready to leap at Rihito but was stopped by ropes wrapping around his front and back paws. Ichigo felt like he was being hog tied.

"Hold it right there Rihito Suzamai you are under arrest for thief and illegal using of weaponry!" a shiny bald person shouted putting handcuffs on the shocked hunter.

Ichigo was still struggling the ropes on his paws growling in aggravation. He looked up to the small coward around him.

"What should we do with this one?" someone asked wearing colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrows.

"I don't know just bring him with us back to base" the bald man said pushing Rihito forward.

When they tried picking Ichigo up he snapped at them when getting to close for comfort.

Sending them a warning growl clearly saying **'BACK THE FUCK OFF'**.

"I see this one is going to be pretty difficult" The one with the feathers said smirking.

"Don't worry just use this" handing him a blow dart. He shot Ichigo with three darts into his back just to making him stop thrashing around.

Ichigo weakly fell onto the ground thinking to himself **'Fuck, not again this is the second time I got captured'** getting dizzy he finally fell to the ground in a heap.

* * *

Golden eyes peered into the darken room spotting the metallic chain connected to the spiked collar tag around his neck **'oh isn't that just fantastic more chains' **he looked down spotting to tag on his collar seeing **#XD015** printed .

"Your finally awake" a voice said in the door way smiling at him.

Ichigo sat up growling at the person angry at being captured yet again.

"Whoa hold on their buddy I'm going to hurt you I just want to help" he waved in front of him defensively showing Ichigo that he was unarmed.

Ichigo stopped growl but still kept his guard up locking eyes with the unknown man.

"Bet you want those heavy chains off huh?" he asked smirking.

Ichigo just nodded his head.

"Before I do that someone has to see if you're qualified"

He was beyond confused **'what the hell does the mean by qualified; for what?'**

"Is that him?" someone else said from the entree way of the door.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki this is him" Kaien said nodding

"Bring him into the main room" coldly stated walking down the hall.

The man with a white headpiece and scarf around his neck walked away unfazed by Ichigo's threatening growl.

"That was Byakuya Kuchiki he's the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan and owner of this whole state"

"I'm Kaien Shiba by the way" he said leading Ichigo by the chain down the long dungeon like hallways up the steps into the main room of the building. The pillars of the main room were astounding to say the least. Dark blue carpet and curtains gave a very calming feeling to the room more relaxed

The marble pillars were lined up in a kind of archway leading to the center of the room where Byakuya sitting at the head of the archway waiting for them calmly.

"I don't think we need any more dogs Kaien we have plenty especially this one in particular he seems to wild and untamed for us" he said in an icy voice.

Ichigo snarled at him breaking free from Kaien grip leaping toward the head of the Kuchiki clan getting ready to rip him apart in a second.

Ichigo was knocked onto his side by at small white blur. He got up ready to attack the unknown perpetrator that tackled him. But stopped dead in his tracks when looking into the most beautiful color of violet and blue he'd ever seen.

The female in front of him was breath taking to say the least. Her fur was as white as snow itself. He could tell even by her smaller size she was a strong warrior. Just by her appearance and strong struts she moved with absolute grace and precision. Her scent smelled of water lilies with a hint of roses the smell of a goddess in his eyes.

The white beauty sent him a warning growl telling him to back away from Byakuya. Ichigo did as he was told backing up a few paces away from the Kuchiki with his golden eyes still locked onto violent.

Byakuya stood up "I've made my decision we'll keep the peasant dog for now he could be some use to us in the future" he said walking out the room with his white angel.

Ichigo tried running after them but couldn't do to the sleeping dart that got impaled onto his neck he dropped to the floor in a matter of minutes.

'**Fuck'** he thought. _(I'll be pissed too if I kept get hit by blow darts)_

When he dropped to the floor all he'd thought about was those breath violent eyes of the beautiful, but mysterious white wolf.

**So what do you think? Will Ichigo ever get back home maybe, maybe not? What Ichigo being qualified for? You all know who that white wolf is so I don't even have to explain that one but tell me what you think piece out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we go chapter 2 ready to begin important announcements at the end of the story so enjoy and Action!!**

"**Damn it to hell!"** he snarled biting the chains on his huge paws.

'_**First the cage, then those fucking blow darts, and now more heavy chains with seals on them'**_he yelped with the seals started to spark.

He sighed laying down on the dusty stone floors of the small prison with mixed thoughts in his head.

"**I have to get back to my pack somehow they need me there to protect them"** he looked up out of the only speck of light that came into the room.

The crest shape of the moon made the depts. of the dungeon not look so bad. Ichigo sat down shaking the chains a little trying to make them a little looser for more comfort.

**Flashback**

_A young wolf pup was sitting looking up at the night sky on the grassy hills of a small meadow of the Black Mountain the baby's breath and white daisies blowing in the night breeze. Their petals fluttering all around made the scene more serine. _

"_I wonder what it's like out there" _

"_Ichigo what are you doing all the way out here so late?" said a soft voice._

_The pup looked behind him spotting a light brown wolf walking toward him. The black pup wagged his tail in excitement running up to the young female._

"_Mommy look the moon came out tonight isn't it pretty" he happily hopped up on his hind legs to tell his mother. _

_She laid down while he son hopped on her back playfully nipped at her ears when they twitched. She giggled at the young pup actions._

"_Mommy what's out there beyond the Mountains is that the place where those humans come from?" he asked paws resting on his mothers head when looking at the stars shining in the distance._

"_Yes that's right"_

_Ichigo growled "I don't like humans they destroyed the West packs home across the valley you remember?"_

"_Yes that maybe true but always remember this Ichigo not all humans are like that there are a lot of very kind humans out there we've never met before"_

"_Huh?" young Ichigo tilted his head to the side cutely confused at his mother's words_

'_I don't get?' he thought._

"_You figure it out some day" _

_Ichigo jump off his moms back coming to the front of her rubbing against her warm light brown fur. She licked her pups nose and head tickling him while he played with his mother._

"_Never forget this Ichigo"_

"_Okay I promise" he giggled lying with her paws._

**Flashback over**

"**I'll never forget mom, but after what they did to you I can never forgive these humans as long I live" **he said darkly baring his fangs together looking down at the pieces of steel keeping him in place. His eyes shined a more bright yellow making him look more ominous, the black beast opening his jaws champing down into the rough shackles biting through the seals.

"**They will pay for what they have done to my kind, to my tribe…….what they have done to you"** he whispered softly.

The seals were sparking and sizzling when he put his fangs on the metal, shredding the chains into nothing but scrap metal. He cried out a monstrous howl when seals burned his snout, but he ignored the stinging pain tearing the rest of the shackles to bits.

The two guards watching over the beast were terrified at the sounds they were hearing to afraid to look inside to see what was really going on they kept their distance from the steel prison they kept the animal in.

Ichigo finally ripped the last of the ancient seal off the chains. The only piece of evidence he was even in this place was the spiked collar around his neck. Leaving that on he didn't think it was such a big dealing thinking he'll get rid of it later on. Ichigo licked the fresh blood dripping from his wounds from the seals that were activated.

"**Now to get the hell up outta her"** he darkly grinned showing his huge canines in the moonlight.

The two guards were wondering what really stopped the beast noise the first one that was closer said he'll take a quick look to see if the wolf was still inside just to make sure. He peak inside not seeing any thing he started to panic opening the door trying to get a better look at their prisoner.

"Where is he? It was here a minute ago?" he thought scratching his head confused.

He looked up not getting a chance to cry out when the 200 pounds of black fur pounced on him biting his shoulder silencing his screams of terror.

He's partner was about to make a run for the nearest exit but got tackled onto the stone floor really hard fracturing his ribs in the process.

Ichigo stepped on his ribs more with his front paw making them crack. The guard was begging for his life to be speared. Ichigo looking at the man in the eyes golden orbs burning with rage and hate showing his fang he growled about to take the finishing blow, he suddenly stopped himself.

"**I'll spear your pathetic life for now human, but if you so dare cross my path again your dead you better not spread a word about this to anyone!"** he said telepathically inside his head still growling at him.

He nodded bowing low to the ground. Ichigo soon knocked him out cold when running out of the estate quickly making sure not to get caught.

Ichigo ran down the stone path of the garden jumping the wall in one leap racing into the forest at top speed. The wind rushing through his fur he felt exhilarated at finally being free. He heard a splash coming from deep in the trees. He thought it was another human coming to pursue him so he got went to the noise ready to make a surprise attack on his prey.

'_**I knew I should have killed those basterds when I had the chance'**_ he growled softly. Getting closer to the noise he bent down relaxing his shoulders ready to leap. He peered into the tree branches to see the low life he was about to kill.

'_I can't believe that Rangiku actually used up all my hot water for her stupid silk pink scarf' _Rukia scrubbed the grim out of her long ebony hair angrily.

'_She says it has to soak for 5 hours before removing it from the water yeah that's a load of bull right there' _she growled through her fangs.

Ichigo's breath got caught in his throat almost chocking on his own saliva by just getting a glimpse at the petite girl in the river bathing.

His heart fully stopped, damn now he just wanted her even more when he saw what a beauty she was. Her long hair whipped to the side and landed on her back, her petite body curved. Her skin glowed like a sheer white silk under the crest moon, and her blue eyes shined stared intensely at him, in him and even through him.

Another blast of her luscious scent assaulted him, and he just wanted to pounce on her. The way he thought about possessing her in such a way, somewhat startled him for a moment, he had never wanted someone as badly like he wanted her, but when another whiff of her fragrance passed over him, he almost lost his since of control.

When he leaned forward to get a better look he accidentally made a noise that caused her to tense up. So but damn he wasn't that patient! He made a low growl emerge from the back of his throat that sent a ripple of unknown awareness through her body.

When she was trying to rinse off her the suds she heard the twig crack in the trees. She turned around now facing the black beast that finally emerged from the trees know she already knew he was there after the noise he'd just made all her senses were alert.

"Come out right now I know you're in there quit trying to hide!" she growled angrily.

Ichigo smirked to himself knowing the beautiful creature in front of him knew he was there so he came out to give her a more decent 'hello'.

Rukia could bearly keep up when she saw him leaping out the trees and landing a few feet from where she was standing still dripping wet from her bath. The young woman looked at the huge wolf on the other side of the river thinking he'd looked bigger then before up close wonder how in the hell she'd knocked him over the first time.

Ichigo memorized every curve his greedy eyes saw. From her firm but soft long legs, to the curve of her tight curvaceous ass and hips. The tender slopes of her waist spreading gently outward to form her small upper back. Her hair stopped below her tiny nimble waist, curtaining the swell of her lushes' breast from his eyes to see. The rest of her upper back was covered with her raven black strands, that curving outward softly.

Her skin was like porcelain, a light cream color that begged to be lick by him. He wanted to run his fingers through her soggy hair. Wanted to walk right up behind to her and hold her close to his body. To bury his head into her neck and breathe in her sweet scent that he craved to smell. Taste the supple skin just the very thought made him want to run his tongue over his lips in absolute excitement. Ichigo then saw her shaking wondering if he scared from his presence or if she was cold.

"You….you….you pervert!!!" she screeched trying to cover up her lower regions from his prying eyes.

'_**Huh?'**_ he backed up a bit seeing her murderous glare.

"You followed my scent out her just to get a glimpse of my nude in my other form didn't you…don't lie!!!" she point an accused finger at him.

"**What I didn't know you were out her innocent all I heard was some splashing I guess my curiosity got the best of me"** Ichigo said ears down to the ground.

Rukia walking out of the river wrapping her towel around her soft body before he got another sneak peek at her body, then looked at the male in front of her with her hands on her hip.

Ichigo stared at her small slim form was illuminated by the big, white crested moon behind her. And he had the need to howl at it and her.

"Hey wait a minute your that idiot that attack my nii-sama today" she said in a annoyed tone.

'_**What the hell her nii-san, but he's a human!' **_he thought surmised by this information

"What are you looking for a fight?!" she growl showing her fangs.

"**No, no, no, not like that"** he started panicking again from her strait forward question.

'_**Especially not against you'**_ he thought with a fierce blush.

"Then what I want an answer" she crossed her slender arms over her chest waiting for a response.

"**He insulted our kind calling them dogs and using them as so sort of tool"** he said looking down at the ground.

"Oh sorry about that nii-sama can be pretty harsh sometimes for what he's trying to say" Rukia blushed in embarrassment rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, then looked up at him.

"But that still doesn't give you the right to attack him out of the blue like that!" in his defense.

Ichigo looked up facing her. Their eyes met in a furious clash of ice and fire. Hers control and strong, his wild and dominating. He turned away ears low still too shy to look her strait in the eyes.

"You're really not from around here are you?" she asked putting on her robes while Ichigo was looking away.

"**What gave you that idea?"** still snout toward the ground.

"Well for starters there's no wolves around this area that can grow about your size, and second no black wolves in this area it's pretty rare, and know you just tried attacking my nii-sama you don't understand the rules they apply here" nodding her head in all-knowing-tone.

"**What do all the wolves around here around the same size as you?.....midget" **he grinned thinking at her tiny form.

"What did you just say" she said looking down her hair covering her true facial expression.

"**I said are all the same size as-"** Ichigo got the wind knock out of him making him land on his side.

"I heard what you said you moron!" she got him in a head-lock his black fur brushing in her face.

"**Ahhhhh you crazy woman!"** he tried shaking her loose not trying to hurt her in any way possible. She held on tight flipping him over with him landing on his back in a way letting him know she was the in charge.

Ichigo grunted from the landing unhurt but was looking into the eyes of the female he longed for.

"Never call me that again got it!" she demanded showing her fangs.

"**Alright, alight fine sheesh getting all worked up"** he mumbled still on his back

"humfh" she tied up the last of her white silk robe.

"So where are you from?" she said acting like she'd didn't do anything wrong or out of the ordinary. Ichigo was about to answer her question right away but then thought about answering here.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I'm not forcing you to I was just curious is all" she waved off. She got all her bathing supplies putting them in her travel bag.

"Deep in the Black mountains were my tribe still stays"

"Really the black mountains that's a ways away from here, how'd you get all the way down here?!"

"Hunters tried attacking my pack lucky they didn't take any of my family or friends' lives just captured me in exchange"

"Wow that actually really selfless of you loyal of you" she said in amazement.

"What you thought I'm just some random killer" he chuckled.

"No really I just thought you never do something like that" she smiled to herself.

"Well what do you except I'll do anything to protect my tribe"

"What a minute…..your tribe that means you're the leader of the whole pack"

"hm yeah" not thinking it was such a big deal.

"by the way my names Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki nice to meet yo-" Rukia looked at him tipping her chin with her slim finger.

"What?"

"Just curious at what does your other form look like?"

"I have my pride as a wolf so I'll never be in that form unless it's entirely necessary" he looked away not meeting her gaze.

"Oh come on there's no here that'll see you"

Ichigo looked at the woman with hair as black as onyx, eyes like brilliant shade of a sapphire surrounded by inky black lashes.

He sighed knowing he couldn't deny her request he changed shaped standing up.

Rukia looked up at a tall man about six feet and one inch dressed in black pants and hoodie like jacket with a zipper that has red underneath, about a two hundred and fifty pounds of mostly pure muscle. He's was really well-tone, he has engraved muscle all over his body, but not so much that. What really threw her off was from the mop of orange hair with peach skin and amber eyes.

"You look much easier to approach in this form I don't know why you hide it?" she smiled patting his orange locks. He pushed her head away softly blushing when their fingers touched.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of this form it's just difficult to explain into words"

"So I didn't get your name before?"

"It's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki"

Rukia held her hand over her mouth trying not to burst out laughing but that failed. She rolled around in the soft grass laughing her head off.

"what the hell so funny?!" he growled.

"Your name means strawberry it so cute it makes me laugh!" she giggled whipping stray tears from her eyes.

Ichigo bawled his fist annoyed It means _'he who protects'_ not strawberry you dwarf! And by the way our name means _'rot wood'_ anyway!"

Delicate hands curled into fist "so orange haired baka!"

"You midget bitch!" he hissed getting in her face

"Stubborn jackass!" she countered.

They didn't notice how closer they were when they were arguing their foreheads touching each other their lips just a breathes width away from touch one another.

Rukia soon notice when all they stopped to take a breather, she pushed him away a little harder then she was trying to.

Ichigo slipped on the wet dew of the grass sending him plunging into the river in a big splash. Rukia knew she didn't mean to push him into the river it just happened. She leaned over to help the large male up again. Bundt seeing him all wet a soggy with a fish wiggling inside his shirt she couldn't help herself but laugh again.

Ichigo got really fed up at being laughed at the whole night but seeing her like this smiling made him calm and relaxed.

"So you just going to leave me here all night?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to push up in it was an accident" she covered her pink lips with her soft hands about to grab his hand to help him out the water.

Ichigo grabbed her outstretched hand in a firm grip with a smirk pulling her forward instead of pulling up. Rukia the water landed in the water the second time tonight. She surfaced glaring at the male besides her chuckling. He smirked at her.

"Payback" he simply stated looking at how the droplets of water was running down in between the swell of her soft chest. All he thought about was how it'll feel to caressing her lovely breasts.

"Oh yeah" a small glint in her eyes she splashed a heap of water right in his face. He was shocked at her actions but wasn't going to let her get the best of him he grabbed her making her squeal giving her short dunks underwater.

They got out of the water a little later drying themselves off (like dogs). Rukia smiled even though she was oaked to the bone she smiled anyway. She carried her things on her shoulder about to head back to the Kuchiki estate, but took one last look at the crested moon in the starry sky.

Ichigo saw Rukia looking up toward the moon her blue eyes illuminating onto the rivers surface the sight was breath taking to say the least.

"So are you leaving or not?" stopping her pace of walking.

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew from the very start we started talking you didn't want to be here you should be at home with your friends and family not here I'm not going to stop you if you going home" she turned to face the strong leader of the Ash'mari tribe.

Ichigo was a little taken back at her words. His brain was telling him he should have just high tailed it and get home but his heart was telling his something completely different along the lines. It was telling him to stay and pursue this magnificent creature in front of him. He didn't want to leave just yet now he finally got the chance to talk to her. He wasn't going to leave here without Rukia by his side.

He lifted his hands behind his head looking up toward the sky. "Nah at least not yet you can say I got some unfinished business to take care of first before it go" Rukia was a little saddened about Ichigo leaving.

'_Wait what in the world am I say I only met him tonight I'm not falling for this moron he so full of himself'_

"Well I hope you don't slow the others down in training tomorrow she smiled walking down the dark path with Ichigo trailing behind her.

"What do you mean' he curiously asked hot on her heels.

"Oh nothing you'll find out soon" she snickered.

'_I don't know if I like the sound of that laugh'_ he thought.

They walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way down the riverbed. It was very relaxing for the both of them. If you looked hard enough you could see their wolf forms walking side by side. The black and white wolfs reflection bouncing of the surface. Ichigo and Rukia stopped at the closed doors of the gateway of the large mansion.

"Everyone must be asleep" he looked around not seeing anyone in sight.

"No there's still guards on the inside walking around but not too many I'm not supposed to be out this late" she answered his first response.

"So little princess sneaking out for some night time play" he teased only ending up with a hard punch in the gut making him hunch over in pain.

"Shut up you idiot you just saw me at the river a while ago!" she hissed.

"Better sneak through the other way" she ran toward one of the wooden planks in the wall removing a loose board out the way.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay if my nii-sama found out about this he'll flip out blaming the architectures about their poor craftsmanship this is my little secret " she smiled putting the wooden board back when they entered the garden area.

Rukia and Ichigo made it inside before they were caught by one of the guards patrolling the area in the front.

"That was close" he said.

"Yeah it was" she leaned against the wall giggling softly.

"So I'll see you around" he said blushing bright red scratching the back of his head hoping for a positive answer.

"Yeah I'll stop by tomorrow to see how the training goes for you, if you can keep up?" she winking in his direction.

"Well have to see about that well won't we?" Ichigo smirked showing of his sharp canines.

"I guess we will" she turned on her heels jumping up into the tree branches using her wolf skills for balance and agility. Before she opened her window she waved at him.

'Good-night' she mouthed.

'Night' he mouthed back at her. She smiled slipping into her bedroom shutting the windowsill shut closing her curtains for the night.

Ichigo smiled now knowing she's safe and sound in her room he could finally relax. He slipped his hands in his pockets walking toward that small barn he saw earlier for some well deserved rest.

'_Like I'm sleeping in that fucking cage again, yeah fat chance'_ he rubbed his temples in aggravation.

He opened the wooden doors walking inside spotting some straw in a big pile he slid down onto the huge heap of hay still in his human form putting his arms behind his head looking up at the high ceiling.

'_**Tomorrow we see if these pups can keep up with a real wolf' **_his eyes shined a rich shade of gold and yellow with black slits in the darkness before he fell soundly asleep in an instant.

**So what do you think was it too short review it if you like it sorry for not making a update sooner please forgive me oh yeah I was wondering if anyone was going to Animazement 2010 this year me and ****fanficfanatic89 are going just want to find out who's going to be there it's going to be sooooo exciting I can't wait!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes it's summer vacation I've been waiting all year for this I'm going to writ as much as I can so you'll be hearing from be a lot so here we go to chapter 4 and Action!**

The Sunlight fluttered through the wooden windows of the shady barn. He growled in annoyance from the tiny rays of light. Picking up a different scent from the barn Ichigo transformed into his wolf form in and sprung into action growling at the intruder. The frightened short haired maid when she dropped the brown sack she was carrying in her hands and high tailed it and ran when just getting a glimpse of the huge male bearing his fangs at her in a dangerous manner.

Ichigo watched the human female leave just spotting him. He huffed going over to the brown sack opening it up using his snout there were a fresh batch of already skinned rabbits in the bag. Ichigo sniffed the rodents making sure it wasn't a trick. He shrugged _**'Free Breakfast'**_ grabbing the dead rodents head snapping down on its soft skull licking his snout from the blood when slavering the flavor of the already dead animal.

Ichigo stood up on his hind legs opening the wooden barn with his front paws. He already spotted some guards and maids already bristling getting ready for the day. Looking in the clearing he saw a few wolves lining up for some reason. He walked over trying to get a better look at what was going on.

* * *

"**Alright you all will be going out in the field today so be sharp and keep all your senses already and ready some over you may not pass this course of the training but rest assure you all will be perfectly safe you may come back with a few scrapes and bruises but nothing to critical this is just a test"** the large gray wolf barking orders.

The large gray wolf was trying to intimidate the smaller wolves by showing off his sheer size. The little wolves were getting nervous. Then the sound of deep chuckling behind them, they turned around seeing Ichigo lying down on a dead log looking at the small group.

"**What are you chuckling for up fool you dare disrespect me pup?"** he barked showing his fangs at the other male.

Ichigo leaped all the way down from the top of the log to the center of the small clearing. The gray wolf made the first move trying to tackle Ichigo using his size for his to his advantage, Ichigo side stepped and grabbed the nap of the gray wolf neck making him yelped out in pain from how much pressure Ichigo put into a single back the large wolf was out for the count whimpering on the ground in pain trying to get back up. Ichigo stands stiff legged and tall his ears are erect and forward, and the hackles bristle slightly. His tail is was vertically and curled toward his back showing off his power.

"**Ōmaeda what in the hell are you doing?"**A deep bark said catching the attention from the others. Ichigo had to take a double take of what he was just looking at. A reddish-brown wolf was walking up to them covering in barrel 'Tattoos'.

Ōmaeda got up weakly trying to bow respectfully to the lieutenant of strong wolves used for battle of the pack. He glared at the gray wolf annoyed.

"**How many times have we've told you about intimating the new comes"** he growled.

"**I'm sorry ****lieutenant**** Abarai"** Ōmaeda bowed to the lieutenant in respect apologizing.

The young lieutenant looked over at the mysterious black wolf.

"**And who the hell are you mutt?"** he glared at Ichigo. Ichigo had a calm look in his golden eyes not at all phased by the lieutenant's comment.

"**hm looks like someone forgot to take their rabbi shots today"** Ichigo turned to walk away calmly.

The reddish-brown wolf snarled at the other male in anger**. "What'd you say you mutt!"** showing his fangs.

"**If your hard of hearing or by your very 'intimidating' appearance you can't tell the difference between food and your own shit, that's all I'm just saying"** he chuckle a little turning to walk away like he did nothing wrong.

Ichigo knew the male was about to lounge at him, he turned around and snapped at him making him stop in his tracks. Both the males snarling at one another their fur bristling in the open, crouching down low ready to attack.

"**Renji you pineapple headed sissy!"** a familiar howl called out to the lieutenant in front of Ichigo.

All the males looked toward the source of the call. White fur made an appearance in the clearing making the new recruits to bow low in a respecting manner already knowing she was a strong female and warrior not to be reckon with. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the morning sun making her look like a goddess staking up to them with such grace and etiquette and demanded respect was breath taking _(In Ichigo's eyes that is)_.Rukia narrowed her orpal eyes locking them to Renji, then Ōmaeda, soon the young pups in training, finally landed on Ichigo. She closed her eyes for a second before speaking her mind.

"**What the fuck you think you're doing Renji fight with new recruits this early in the morning you know the rules as well as I do!"** she growled at the male growling. Renji's ears flattened against his head, and his tail was tucked between his legs, backing away from the smaller female, already embarrassed.

Ōmaeda giggled thinking he wouldn't be heard _(fat chance buddy) _by the aggressive female. Rukia glare shot to the large gray male of the group she snarled at him grabbing him by his brown collar around his neck with her powerful jaws flipping him over onto his back making him yelp out in pain. The other males in the group were wide eyed about to take a step back seeing her throw Ōmaeda to the ground they all can see she's two times smaller than him the strength she possessed was incredible_(It turn Ichigo on)._

"**And you, you have no room to talk wait till Son-fon finds out"** she said in a playful voice Ōmaeda whimpered already knowing he was in for a beating soon enough. Rukia then turned to the pups and walked over to them bending down to their level.

"**I'm sorry young ones for my rude behavior I don't normally act like this hope you can forgive me" **she said calmly her indigo eyes warm hoping not to frighten them. They ran up to her wagging their tails happily saying things like

"_It's alright my lady" _

"_We forgive you"_

Even one of the pups was bold enough to say _"wow your really pretty_" he rubbed his head against her hind legs. She giggled at the pups telling them to work hard to protect this place. They nodded promising they will.

Ichigo eyes softened a little looking at the sight. He was looking into the future seeing Rukia playing with the pups they'll hopefully have together one day. Renji saw Ichigo eyes soften when looking in Rukia's direction, he snarled at the other male. Ichigo broke out of his trance hearing the growl beside him and showed his fangs and his fur bristled, communicating with one another.

"**What the hell are you staring at?"**

"**None of your fucking business you tattoo wearing bitch!"**

"**Keep your wondering eyes off Rukia mutt-face"**

"**You don't tell me what to fucking do you should take your worm infested bitch ass back into the dark corner you crawled out of and go lick your nut sack"** he said clawing at the ground.

Renji bared his fangs ready to spring at Ichigo thinking of ripping him to pieces.

"**Hey what you morons growling at back there? Children are still present here" **she glared back at them when they saw the pups cowering up to her leg the males had their ears down ashamed in scaring the little ones.

"**Oh yeah Renji nii-sama wants to talk to you about those reports about the last mission your squad went on" **she said looking at him in the eyes.

He sighed **"alright I'm going"** he said walking by her nudging her form playfully knowing the small gesture would piss Ichigo off _(it did). _Renji ran off to his Captain in a better mood. Ōmaeda ran off after Rukia growled at him to get lost. She turned to the pups telling them to go play, but stay close to the estate.

Ichigo tried walking away quietly not to be notice by the small female.

"**And where do you think you're going Strawberry?"** she said not even looking in his direction. Ichigo gave her a soft warning growl.

"**Hey I said stop calling me that you midget!" **he found his self on the ground again with her on top of him growling.

"**Don't call me that you fruit-tart!" **

"**Okay, okay, okay you're pretty strong for a dwarf" **he grinned. Rukia tackled him snapping at his paws. Ichigo brought his huge paw down onto Rukia's back keeping her to the ground as he got up. Rukia tried wiggling out of his grip but couldn't because of his size. Ichigo smirked. He laid on her back making sure not to put too much pressure in hurting her just to her under him.

"**So going to give up yet?"** he teased watching her swarm underneath him knowing for a fact he wants her underneath him in a different kind of way _(if you know what I mean)._

"**Get off me you idiot!"** she hissed.

"**hm not yet I kind of like the way you look underneath me" he** said in a deep seductive voice.

Rukia blushed stopped her swarming then glaring at him **"You pervert!" **Ichigo laughed nipping at her ears playfully.

"**Stop it Ichigo someone's going to see, quit it you pervert!"** she squeaked. Ichigo chuckled licking the tips of her white ears; he stopped when he smelt a familiar scent in the air and got up off Rukia growling at the unwelcoming visitor. Rukia smelt it too and got up in a sitting position bowing.

Byakuya Kuchiki and a couple guards stood a few feet away from them with an emotionless expression on his face he looked over to his sister then over to Ichigo.

"What is the dog doing out of his cage?" he asked in a calm tone.

Ichigo was about to lunge at the Clan head, but Rukia got in front of him first trying to calm him down. Byakuya and Ichigo eyes clashed

"**Nii-sama his name's Ichigo ****Kurosaki please reconsider of him sleeping in the dungeon cells I know he's rash but he's sincere about his action and apologizes" **she said facing her brother. Byakuya was surprised at her statement when looking into his sisters sapphire eyes seeing some kind of protectiveness over the male wolf. He closed his gray orbs sighing.

"Very well but if he dares bare his fangs at me again it's back in the cells he goes" he nodded over to the white wolf. She wagged her tail in gratitude.

"Rukia make sure you doing your daily routes and bring the serf dog while you're at it" he said walking back into the estate with his two guards' right behind. Ichigo midnight black bristled near the neck while glaring at the Kuchiki head with killing intent. Rukia looked over to him, she nudged him.

"**Come on Strawberry let's go"** she followed her brother inside. Ichigo watched the white beauty walking inside getting a fresh scent of her sweet aroma he was hot on her heels less than a second.

* * *

'_**Fuck not again'**_ he grumbled looking at the metallic chain on his leather collar.

The guards took Ichigo back down in the dungeon for some equipment they might need for him _(you know for safety precautions for themselves)_. There was a shiny bald head and another guy with feather on his eyes standing by the bars of the dungeon with a sword in his hands looking at them entering.

"Well, well, we'll look who it is" he pointed to Ichigo grinning. Ichigo started to get aggravated fast growling at the bald man. The bald man stop picking at the black man then looked up seeing white fur and smiled.

"Hey Rukia are you baby-sitting today" he laughed.

"**Shut-up Ikkaku not today"**

"my winter beauty Rukia how've you been precious looking as beautiful as ever!" the one with feathers cried out. Rukia giggled sitting down by the wall when he came over to pet her fur.

"**I'm fine Yumichika thanks"** he rubbed her behind the ears.

Ichigo was getting super jealous just watching Rukia being petted the started taking deep breathes to calm down like his mother told him to every time her got frustrated with something stressful.

"So what brings you here Rukia?"

"**nii-sama said to get someone to get Ichigo familiar with the area and show him around"**

"I think we can have a few guard take him around the estate for a few hours but I don't know about the whole area?" Ikkaku scratched his bald head thinking.

"**That'll be fine"** she nodded to him.

Ichigo was being held by three bulky guards just in case he tried getting away. He looked over to Rukia lying down by the wall licking her paws trying to get them clean. His heart fluttered just seeing that pick tongue cleansing that beautiful white fur of hers, made him relax a little.

"He needs to get familiar with the primacies take him around the courtyard a few times to get him familiar with the area" The guards tugged on his chain but Ichigo sat down not moving from his spot. Ichigo rooted himself in place when all three of them tried pulling him at the exact same time still failing to move the full 200 pound male.

"Why won't you move?" he shouted when pulling him, but he still remind in his spot. Growling at the guards every time they try getting close.

"This is a very hideous situation" Yumichika said.

Ikkaku eye was twitching annoyed at Ichigo's refusal to move. Then looked over spotting Rukia's giggling amused seeing the guards trying to pull the huge male from the dungeon.

"Yeah Rukia since you think it's so funny why don't you get your mate over here to move his fat furry ass out of here!" Ichigo heard this and controlled his tail to stop wagging in excitement in being called her mate.

Rukia shied away nudging Ikkaku in the leg hard enough for him to fall over on his ass.

"**He's not my mate baldy stop saying stuff like that or else I'm going to call ****Yachiru in here to come chew on your leg again!"** she barked. Ikkaku backed away scared for his life.

Rukia turned away from the bald man grabbing one of the collars off the wall with her teeth flipping it on it fitted loosely around her neck.

"**Hey ****Yumichika could you give me a hand here"** he came over tightening her deep blue collar around her neck the collar was almost matched her eyes.

She walked over to the guards telling them to connect the end of the steel chain up to her end of the collar. Rukia looked at Yumichika, Ikkaku, and the guards "Doesn't little Ichi want walkies" she teased the large male wolf.

Ichigo growled getting up to follow her 'sexy tail' _(get it I said tail…its funny come on)._ Ikkaku was silently teasing him that he was whipped.

* * *

When getting outside Ichigo sprinted out in a run pulling Rukia along with him she was running beside him just feeling free. Until Ichigo ran right passed the outer gates of the estate she knew what he was trying to do and stopped in her tracks making the larger wolf yelp at being pulled back by his neck.

"**Where do you think you're going? nii-sama said to stay in the area"** she barked at him.

Ichigo looked back at his goddess glaring but didn't answer her and tried just pulling her; she pulled back on the chains making them rattle when being pulled back and forth between the wolves. Rukia sat down rooted to the ground just like he was doing with the guards.

"**Hey!"** he barked back at her. She just looked at him wagging her tail at him

'_**Oh how I love teasing you Ichigo you have no idea' **_she smiled in her mind.

She got up stalking over to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the female to his left side seeing her looking him up and down like she was checking him out. Rukia circled him coming around to he's right side when making her tail rub him right under his muzzle catching a huge whiff of her scent in his snout, while fluttering her long lashes at him making her eyes radiate in the sunlight they sparkled in a special way. Ichigo's heart felt like it stopped from just gazing at this graceful creature next to him.

Rukia innocently walked behind the distracted male and ran around him making the chain that they were connected together to wrap around his front and hind legs catching him by surprise he tangled himself in the chain and made him fall to the ground in a heap making him land on his back a second time today by her.

'_**Damn it'**_ he should have know she'd trick him like that using her charms to seduce him he sighed to himself thinking Ikkaku was right he was whipped 'bad'. Rukia looked at the black wolf on his back and laughed in his face. Then felt sorry for making fun of him like that.

"**Oh man you're so easy strawberry"** she sat down looking at him wagging her tail playfully. Ichigo rolled his eyes saying she was so childish. She waved off his

Comment and told him she'll show around the training spots he'll be working in soon. Walking side by side they passed the lake they talked the other night she thought he was 'peeping' at her in, Coming to a small canyon that had a river in the middle surrounded by trees. Cherry blossoms landed in the grass and river. They even saw a herd of buffalo grazing nearby. Ichigo licked his snout thinking about hunting some fresh meat. Rukia already reading his mind smiled.

"**Yes this place is perfect for hunting and for just relaxing after a hectic day of work and for…."** looking up toward the blue sky trailing off not wanting to finish her sentence. Ichigo looked over to her curiously wanting her to finish.

"**What else it this place used for?"** head tilted.

"**Well it's popular for wolves to mate here in this caravan's not just wolves but humans as well"** she looked anywhere but at him. Ichigo then grinned looking at to the desire to his affection shaking his head seeing her ears flattened.

Ichigo turned to her licking her snout softly. Rukia jumped back surprised and embarrassed.

"**I-i-i-chi-go yo-you p-pe-per-vert!" **she growled stuttering at the laughing male. She tackled him making him fall off the ledge if the canyon taking her with him. Ichigo taught fast grabbing Rukia onto the nap of her collar lifting her up when the fell he land on his back in the bushes with her on top of his chest. Rukia quickly got up of him getting up to check if he was alright.

"**Ichigo are you okay I didn't mean to push you that hard you're not hurt are you?"** she nudged his head trying to get him to wake up. When she was nuzzling his face he licked her snout again when she was close enough to him. Rukia jumped her fur stood up on her back surprised, soon it turn to rage when she heard him chuckling.

"**You idiot I was really worried about you I thought you was really hurt!"** she snarled at him. He got up shaking all the dirt and leaves off his black coat.

"**Sorry for tricking you about that I'm fine just had to get you back for tricking me before so we even"** he looked over to her seeing her pouting not looking at him.

She surprised him when she transformed into her human form arms crossed angry thinking she was stupid enough to believe he was really hurt.

About to climb the side of the ledge to get back up to the edge, but got stopped by a pair of large tan arm around her narrow waist.

"I'm sorry for scaring you do you forgive me Rukia?" he said nuzzling the nap of her pale neck.

She sighed patting his orange mane making her smile "I guess so fool, now get off me strawberry!"

He shot her a mischievous look before licking her neck and started rubbing her breast through her light blue blouse was wearing.

"Ichigo stop" she blushed red trying to resist.

He cupped both her soft breast rubbing them still licking her neck

"Make me" his voice full of lust and want.

Ichigo suddenly felt this huge weight on his back and shoulders and the canyon was than silenced. The buffalo all galloped away already sensing danger approaching. Rukia noticed the strange pressure of something coming already knowing what it was, she looked up toward the clear blue sky spotting the deep black line forming in the clouds.

The sky suddenly started to split open a huge clawed hand came out of the dark abyss and a loud roar came after, the creature came out of the hole in the sky looking straight at the two wolves it's monster-like appearance, stalked toward the it had the body of a bat but the skull-like masks on its face and the large hole in the middle of its chest says otherwise this thing is no bat what so ever.

Ichigo could already pick up the scent of burnt flesh and graveyard soil coming of the bat-like monster. Rukia got out of his muscular arms transforming into her wolf form growling at the monster. Ichigo did the same getting down on all fours his claws digging deep into the rich soil if the caravan.

"**Rukia what the hell is that thing?"** he looked over to her seeing her bright sapphire eyes turn a deep shade of indigo fangs already bared and fur stood up straight.

"**One word…Hollow"**

The bat-like creature roared making the birds in the area fly away and it the Hollow diving down straight toward the two wolves.

**So how was it good or what want you innocent opinion when you guys review okay, I'm make another chapter soon this month so state tune okay keep reading! Piece out peeps!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone I'm not dead hooray!XD Also some of you guys are right there maybe some actual like scenes that are like tot he movie Spirit : Stallion of the Cimarron...so further a due here we go and Action! **_

* * *

_Lets recap shall we…_

* * *

_Ichigo could already pick up the scent of burnt flesh and graveyard soil coming of the bat-like monster. Rukia got out of his muscular arms transforming into her wolf form growling at the monster. Ichigo did the same getting down on all fours his claws digging deep into the rich soil if the caravan._

_"__**Rukia what the hell is that thing?"**__ he looked over to her seeing her bright sapphire eyes turn a deep shade of indigo fangs already bared and fur stood up straight._

_"__**One word…Hollow"**_

_The bat-like creature roared making the birds in the area fly away and it the Hollow diving down straight toward_ _the two wolves._

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia avoided the long talons that came down from the bat-like creature at the same time.

"_**What the hell?"**_ Ichigo dodged the large bat-like wings. Rukia growled at the hollow-bat as it turned around facing the two of them screeching in rage in missing its prey. Ichigo bared its fangs rushing forward without a decent plan to kill it what so ever.

_'Ichigo you moron!'_ Rukia growled rushing after him trying to get to him before the hollow made it to him first. Ichigo jumped over the wing with ease, and bit into the fleshy skinned wings of the already dead spirit creature. It howled out in pain trashing around destroying more terrain of the valley.

It fell over groaning in pain from Ichigos bite. Ichigo smirking to himself thinking the hollow-thing wasn't so tough after all about to leave the creature for dead he didn't notice the viper-like tail of the hollow to lash out at him with such speed it was hard enough to track. The tail snaked around the golden eyed wolfs body making him trapped and worst enough easy prey for the hollow.

Ichigo was lifted up off the ground a few feet into the air, but the hollow didn't get too far from the ground a sudden pain in its shoulder, looking over its back seeing the other white wolf biting down hard about to break through the skin. It cried out in pain trying to buck Rukia off its back.

"_**Rukia!"**_ he barked.

"_**You idiot you don't know how to fight these things stop trying to be a hero!"**_ she scolded him like a child. The hollow knew the female on his back was distracted at the moment and gave out a strong jerk, backing up into a tree from behind smashing Rukia in the thick truck of an old maple tree.

"_**Rukia!"**_ Ichigo cried out to the white wolf hearing her yelp in pain when she fell into the river making a loud splash landing down deep below in the stream by the jagged rocks.

Ichigo struggled in getting free of its capturer in getting to the now hurt female in the creek.

"**Now it's your turn"** a deep voice said.

_"**what the hell you talk too?"**_ he growled at the hollow while it laughed evilly.

"**Of course I can you mangy dog I just didn't feel like speaking in the beginning"** he shook around its tail making Ichigo a bit dizzy from the force.

There was a cold chill in the air all of a sudden coming from the water's surface. A huge splash of water vapors got froze in mid air causing the ripples in the river to expand into ice shards pointing out of the creek into the water's edge. The dripping wet female stepped out onto the water's edge freezing the surface as she walking on the shore.

Rukias' long ebony locks dripping wet. In her human form her light blue blouse half way ripped off her shoulders and her dark blue pants ripped also her small flats were covered in mud. She was soaked to the bone from the river. She clutched her fists in anger pushing her palms into the ground saying something so low Ichigo could barely hear it.

Ichigo would've really been turned on seeing the wet female like this if this was under different circumstances

_"__Dance Sode no Shirayuki"_

She opened her eyes her violent orbs as white as snow

"_Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren"_

The light crisps of ice she held in her hands was released from her palm landing in the stomach of the beast holding Ichigo she controlled the shards of ice making sure not to hit Ichigo. The monster flung Ichigo away from itself before it froze solid.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelped out to the black wolf making sure he was okay.

Ichigo spun around in mid air catching himself just in time before he collided into the jagged rocks by the stream. The hollow roared with only one arm and one leg, its other limps fell off from the ices cold temperature.

**_"Woah what the hell did you do to him?"_** he looked back at the evil spirit and to her eyes asking for an answer.

"I'll tell you later so st…." She suddenly winced at the red bruise on her arm now forming.

**_"Rukia are you alright?"_** he asked worried a bit seeing her hold her bruised arm for her injuries from before.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine let's just hurry and get rid of this thing before it destroys the whole forest" she looked over at him.

Looking back at the monster getting back up again about to take another run at the wolves. Rukia turned back into her wolf form now ready for the fight. The two stared at each other communicating through their eyes and nodded get the message the sprinted of splitting up in two diffrent directions.

Recovering quickly from the small wound on her shoulder, Rukia winced but charged at the monster ramming her small body hard against the thing knocking it over. She jumped back saying another chant…..

_Some no Mai, Tsukishiro_

A large ice circle formed under the demon. The white circle froze the ground, creating a huge pillar of light that froze the hollow. Ichigo jumped back around surprised seeing another one of Rukia's attacks, still confused on how she actually did that, but mainly focused on killing the hollow he backed up seeing his target immobilized from the waist up trying to escape from the frozen tundra Rukia made.

Opening his large fangs and went for the kill. It just howled in anger as the huge male bit into its wind pipe cutting of the oxygen in its lungs.

"_**Ichigo!"**_ Rukia yelped out to the black wolf.

It swung its arm, trying to racking its long talons against the side of Ichigo's neck to tear open the skin. Ichigo grinned waiting for the right moment to dodge and he did the hollow racked its own claws into its skull not excepting the wolf to move.

_**"**__**Ichigo!"**_ He heard her again cry out again as she ran over to the black wolfs side. The monster fell uselessly to the ground dead from its own attack. It evaporated into nothing after it landed in the dirt. Ichigo and Rukia transformed back into their human forms before the monster truly disappeared.

"_**Well I helped save your ass so I guess I deserve a little reward"**_ he said as he started to seductively licking his lips seeing her light blue blouse soaked and see-through.

Rukia had an angry tick mark on her head she kicked him _**(can you guess it folks)**_ in the shins making him hop on one foot trying to numb the pain. Rukia glared at him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to her.

"You pervert this is practically your entire fault!" Rukia was fuming and her eyes were narrowed.

"How the hell is it my fault?" He snapped irritably, his temper rising now.

"You just rushed in without a plan or my consent on how to kill it!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care, that's how I get the job done" he plucked her hand off his shirt dusting himself off a bit from the sudden attack.

"Well that's a stupid way of doing things and getting yourself killed one day" she said walking back to the estate with the orange headed man by her side. She huffed trying to ignore the orange headed buffoon beside her.

"So what's up with those ice powers you were doing before?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh yeah well it's kind of hard to explain" she shrugged.

"Try me?" he had his hands behind his head looking up at the sky.

"Well it's kind of like a hidden power but more like an inner self which can be used to do combat against hollows. There's only a few selected numbers of wolves or humans that have a unique and deep reflection of soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves. It's kind of like a guide" she looked up at him.

"So not many wolves have these guides?" he asked suddenly interested in this discussion.

"Yes, they also can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's. Normally, they can only be seen by its holder. Otherwise, they dwell in their own "inner world" created within the mind"

"Oh, so what's an inner world look like?" he scratched his head still paying attention

"As such, each wolfs inner world is drastically different from another wolf or human guides and it's unique to themselves. A spirit can bring its cell into its inner world, although wolves can achieve this simply by meditation"

"Oh, then that cool" he grinned.

"Yeah mine's Sode no Shirayuki it slashing a circle in the air while performing a movement when a large ice circle forms around to intended target which freezes everything that touches it. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it, up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim then shatters along with the ice" she continued.

"And Tsugi no mai, Hakuren it's four bursts of ice that you saw before that I held, a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from my hands fired at the target, in turn encasing the target in a block of ice and shattering it completely" she laughed seeing Ichigo shiver in fright.

"A spirits shape and abilities are based on their holder's soul. Once a wolf or human learns his/her hidden power they're able to communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Guides are usually born with their holder and they die along together. Most everyone uses them in battle as a reflection of their hearts. When their released, they can display a vibrant power, they are one with their holder" Rukia smiles to herself.

* * *

When they were on their way back seeing the Kuchiki estate just up ahead but what caught their attention was the small carriage being pulled by a few horse all brown, but what was really eye catching was the insignia on the side of the carriage of a number 5 written in kanji with a sword going through the kanji number 5.

Rukia crossed her arms snorting very un-lady like

"What in the hell are those bastards doing here?" she growled then looked up at Ichigo to tell him they'll continue to head to the estate in a different direction, but she didn't see the orange haired man beside her she saw him head straight to the estate top speed in his full wolf form.

"Ichigo come back here!" he didn't stop a second hearing her cries out to him and just kept on to the estate with rage in his golden eyes.

_**Flash back (Wavy time!)**_

_It was cold and musty, the air burning with nothing but smoke and ashes. It filled the air like a plague, running and floating through so thick it nearly choked you, so hot it burned your eyes, so quiet and deadly._

"_Mommy, Daddy?" the little pups cried out while running away from the flames scorching around him and his little sisters. They searched high and low for both their parents while ignoring the howls and snarls from the other pack members escaping the forest fire._

_Cold brown eyes scanned the scene before him at a good distance, uncaring, cold and heartless. Glancing around yet again his eyes caught hold of a black and 2 brown wolf pups covered in soot and small burns as they looked around with hope to find their parents._

"_Well well what do we got here?" the cold voice of one of the unexpected visitors that help burn the forest to the wolves' territory. _

_Ichigo backed up his sisters into the brush, his sisters yelp out in fright and afraid, but he growled at the enemies just like how his father taught him to always be brave and protect his sisters no matter what. One of the men were about to reach out to the small pups of his sisters, but got bit on the hand by Ichigo the said man pulled back away holding his hand in pain from the strong bite from the pup._

"_Why you little…" he was about to hit Ichigo, but was stop by a huge dark gray wolf that stood before them snarling his giant fangs with blood and attacked all the men in rage._

"_Daddy!" the pups cried out in joy seeing their Dad fighting off the bad men._

"_Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin are you alright?" their mother came over to them nuzzling their fur in happiness seeing them safe._

"_Yes mommy" they said at the same time the happy family escaping from the fight and the fire safely, while their father fought knowing he could handle the fight even if he was outnumbered. The flames licked the trees and bushes giving them a cover in the darkness._

"_Are all of you are alright?" she smiled at her children while they wagged their tails happy to be safe. Ichigo asked his mother if he could get a drink from the creek she said for him to wait awhile until there father returned back and tell them it was safe, but Ichigo was a little impatient and ran off thinking after his mom and sisters were asleep thinking it was okay because he didn't sence any danger around while they were deep in the woods away from any kind of danger. _

_He went over to the river licking up his full in no time flat licking off the access water from his snout and about to head back to his family but stopped in his tracks when he heard the crack of a shot gun behind him he turned around seeing the shiny metal piece in the moonlight he was stiff as a board._

"_Oh lookie what I found" the human reared back his gun about to shoot the small black pup dead. The shoot from the gun let out a bang that sound like it ran for miles. Ichigo's eyes were closed ready for the bullet to hit him but felt no pain at all. He looked up seeing the man reloading his gun again for another shot. Ichigo was confused until he looked down seeing the huge bulkiness of light brown fur. _

_Recognizing the body in an instant he ran over to his fallen mother nuzzling her and licking her snout crying out to her for her to wake up so they can run before the hunter can get them. But no matter how hard he pleaded for his mother to move she wouldn't budge an inch._

"_Mommy!" he cries out lying beside her body sobbing in sadness not even looking back at the already loaded gun pointing at him again._

"_That was one stupid wolf jumping in front of my gun like it wanted to die, well no matter the fur would make a fine rug once I skin it" he said crock back his gun again ready to aim. The gun was shot again but missed; Ichigo looked up seeing the hunter on the ground holding his shoulder in pain. _

_The dark gray fur of his father with blood stains from his fight with the other hunters before rushed over to him and picked him up quickly by the scruff of his neck ready to run back into the forest._

"_No daddy we can't leave mommy!" he pleaded with tears._

_Isshin looked back seeing his fallen mate with a bullet hole on the side of her neck, he turned away sadly with Ichigo still between his teeth gently._

"_No Ichigo, I'm sorry, but mommas gone son" he said sad and slow like he was going to cry too with his son. Isshin took off with his son still in his mouth. _

_Ichigo sobbed looking back seeing his mothers lifeless eyes looking back at him like they were telling him to 'run, and be safe Ichigo' he would never forget that look in her eyes. The last thing he saw was the man still holding his shoulder with the number 5 written in kanji with a sword going through the kanji 5. His father ran him back to his sisters into the forest. _

_**Flashback over (wavy ends)**_

'_Mum'_ he growled out all he saw was red he jumped over to the carriage snarling at the horses making them startled and panic having them turn over the carriage in breaking the windows on the doors of the wagon also the wheels too.

People started rushing out with the kanji 5 insignias on their uniforms.

They saw the huge black fur of the male standing over the now destroyed wagon in seeing the bristled black fur, and his fangs out in the open. Saliva and blood running down his jaws from bitten one of the horses leg from getting in his way. Ichigo lunched straight at the men claws ready to tear them to shreds in seconds flat. A snapping noise was heard and ropes shot out to restrain him in place before continuing his rampage.

"_**You bastards, I'll kill you!"**_ he snapped some of the ropes holding him ready to charge again at the men. Rukia ran to his side yelling at him asking if he was crazy and out of his mind.

"Rukia" the cold voice of her brother was heard. She bowed down on all fours, still in her wolf form.

"What's is the meaning of this?" he asked in his harsh cold voice.

"_**I'm sorry nii-sama we were coming back from the valley, but came in contact with a hollow in our patrol…"**_

"A hollow, are you alright?" he cut her off.

"_**Yes, I'm fine just a bruise nii-sama, I think Ichigo was restless and little overreacting from just dealing with the tragic accident and didn't know what he was doing and just lashed out without thinking properly in the outcome please excuse him of his behavior"**_ she bowed again.

Byakuya looked at his sister skeptical in believing her lie already knowing she was trying to cover up this dogs' action. He nodded telling his servants to get a new wagon and horses from the stables so his guest will be on their way.

Rukia told the guards to release the male. Rukia kept him at bay for the time being until the uniformed men and her brother went away.

"_**What in the hell's your problem Ichigo?"**_ she growled at the black wolf. He turned away from her walking back to the barn he slept in that morning before ignoring the white beauty. Rukia ran in front of him stopping him.

"_**No, don't turn your back on me, you just went on a rampage destroying a wagon, almost killed a horse and half way slaughter a bunch of innocent men and for what?"**_

"_**It's none of your business"**_ he tried walking around her trying to keep his temper in check.

"_**No, tell me what's going on in almost attacking those people?"**_

"_**I said it's none of your fuckin' business!"**_ he growled lowly, turning sharply at the white wolf beside him.

_**"Who do you think you are, huh?"**_ he snarled at her. Rukia froze in her spot as Ichigo shouts angrily in her face. She's confused of his sudden outburst but she didn't show any sign of fear, even though Ichigo is growling at her, racking his claws into the ground like he would attack her.

_**"You don't need to know anything!"**_ he snarled more beastly then before.

"_**Talking like you actually known me your whole life, you don't know anything about me and you don't have the right to know so stop acting like you know me because you don't so step the fuck off!"**_ he bore his fangs at her growling deeply making her step back. Her expression changed instantly to shock and hurt as she stepped away from him.

Ichigo release her from his hard graze and without another word he sprinted off towards the barn without looking back to the beautiful female that stolen his heart. He plopped down and curled up in the soft hay that covered wooden floors, buried his muzzle in his paws in anger and frustration.

Looking up not noticed the time of day seeing the sun setting over the horizon the moon about to come out.

'_Mum what am I going to do?'_ he thought as he laid back down in the hay waiting for sleep to take over him.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the black nothingness.

**"It's time to make your decision king" **Ichigo looked around in the black void of nothingness trying to locate the voice speaking to him.

"Who's there?" he called

"**Your emotions and powers will corrupt you and those around you if you don't learn to control them"**

"What are you talking about? What powers? Who are you, answer me dammit!" Ichigo barked out.

The voice gave out a hollow laugh as it appeared in front of the orange haired male

"**I'm you king"** he grinned an evil grin the perpetrator appeared to be virtually identical to himself, except that his overall color scheme is the opposite of Ichigo's. He is a fairly tall and lean-built being with white skin and hair. His eyes consist of black pupils, yellow irises and black scleras.

"What what the hell are you, you can't be me?"

"**Oh, but I am Ichigo"** smiled his sharp fangs could be seen from his top lip

"What do you want?" he backed up more

**"Oh it's nothing I want but the main question is what do you"** he grinned know what his cell really wanted and he also wanted it as well.

Ichigo looked down thinking back to the insignia he saw today and the past memories of his fallen mother dying right before his eyes. He growled making up his mind.

"I want to slaughter all those fuckin' bastards that were the cause of my mother death!" his fangs showing out of anger.

**"Now that was ****first sensible thing you ever said, king I'll catch you later" **he laughed until a bright light flashing in front of Ichigo making him cover his face blinding him.

Ichigo sat upright on the hay, startled and shocked as he feels a cold sweat all over his face. "What the-"He turns on his side and sees he transformed into his human form from the shock, still in his black pants and hoodie-like jacket.

Ichigo got up stretching his aching muscles getting the kinks out of his neck. He exited the barn. He felt extremely guilty lashing out at Rukia yesterday. The way he yelled at her like this whole thing was her fault was uncalled for he knew he acted like a complete asshole to her and needed to apologize for hurt her feelings hoping it wasn't too late.

But first he tried looking for a decent breakfast remembering he didn't eat anything at all yesterday except that morning. He headed for the near woods.

A long orange haired girl with a big bust walked along the gardens edge heading straight toward the front entrance of the Kuchiki mansion hoping to get another basket to pick more medial herbs by the forest edge before it got dark. She was close to the front of the mansion, but ran into a very well built chest. The person helped her up apologizing from running into her.

She smiled opening her eyes to tell them it was her fault for not looking when she was going, but stopped in her tracks seeing a very handsome orange haired male standing in front of her.

He's was really tall well-toned, he has engraved muscle all over his body, but not so much that. What really threw her off was from the mop of orange hair with peach skin and amber eyes.

"Hey you okay?" he asked her in a his deep voice making her blush pink

"Um yeah I'm okay oh where my manners I'm Inoue Orihime its' nice to meet you" she chirped

"Yeah I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" he sighed and decided to take a break from hunting seeing he couldn't find barely anything on his search.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun" she clapped still blushing with a happy smile. Ichigo thought this human was weird thinking he should be weary of being around her any longer than he should be.

Turning on his side about to get something to drink but as he progresses the girl bump into him again.

"Um Kurosaki-kun?" she looked to the ground thinking it was the most interesting thing in the world

"Yes Inoue-san..." he looked back down to the blushing girl

The girl's face beamed in excitement and happiness as the orange haired guy stared down at her. She bit her lip as she looked back at him. Thinking about what her close friend Tatsuki told her about how guys drool all over her because of her beauty just from one look, so why not try to take a chance and flirt with a extremely cute guy. Her blush deepens at the thought.

Ichigo sighed inwardly and leaned a bit closer to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Inoue froze on her spot as the handsome man leaned towards her and spoke/yelled near her.

He was so near her. Her heart is bounding. She felt goose bumps crawling all over her body as his breath brushed against his skin. Blushing into full bloom, Inoue didn't notice that Kurosaki-kun has already straightened up and is now looking at her like she's mad.

"Inoue...Inoue, are you okay? Hey!"

The big bosomed girl snapped out of dreamland when she felt a poke on her forehead. "Ha? W-What-Ah..!" she stuttered. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to compose herself back.

Ichigo heard laughing of a very familiar female close by. Her scent was as clear as day he also smelled another scent close by her, with deep scowled on his face he walked away from the strange girl in front of him ignoring her dazed and spaced out look.

_'Think straight, Orihime! This is your chance'_ with determined face and taking a breath she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Kurosaki" she paused.

"Huh where did he go?" She looked around to find him but could find him anywhere near.

"Kurosaki-kun..." she pouted

* * *

He didn't even said goodbye to Inoue because the girl is too busy with spacing out or something so he left. Ichigo groaned irritated as he got closer to that scent.

Ichigo looked over the side of the garden seeing Rukia playing with that human 'Kaien Shiba' he said his name was to Ichigo the first day he was here.

He could see here prancing around happily wagging her tail calling her over again to playfully wrestling around the grassy field. She nuzzled his arm when he sat down to rest a bit from their play fight.

'_She's acting like a puppy in love or something'_ he glared at the human in jealously seeing him petting Rukia like she was his pet and also upset with her acting like this human was her mate. He snarled in rage and envy he went over to try to stop this _**(geez selfish much).**_

Rukia looked over seeing the black ball of fur come toward her and her friend. She got up standing in front of him in a very protective manner snarling at Ichigo come closer to her human friend like her was going to bite of his head.

"_**Stop where you are"**_ her white fur bristled on her neck her fangs out. He stopped but still looking at Kaien glaring then looked into those pretty violent eyes of hers.

"_**I need to talk to you**...**"**_ he said

"_**You can do it right here"**_ she countered

"_**Alone"**_ he nodded toward Kaiens' direction

"_**If you can't talk right here in front of Kaien then I don't want to hear anything you got to say" **_she turned away from him walking back to the dark haired man sitting down that was now getting up.

"I think I'll head out now Rukia" he smiled at her

"_**No you don't have to"**_ she stood up on her hind legs now level with his broad chin, she had a sad look in her eyes. He laughed rubbing her under her fluffy ears making her wag her tail happily at the affection.

"Don't worry we'll play later okay" patting her head walking off saying bye to Ichigo also, but the other male ignored his polite farewell while still looking at Rukia.

As she calmed down they descended into an awkward silence, Ichigo wondering how he should go about apologizing.

"_**Well, what do you want?"**_ she said to him coldly. Ichigo hated it: it sounded too much like her bastard brother to his liking

_**"Uh, how are you, Rukia?"**_ Her response was short and cold.

"_**I'm leaving"**_ that stung Ichigo and he was helpless to undo what he had caused, Seeing her about to walk away from him.

But he followed her either way. A part of him even felt she deserved the same pain that he had suffered through, but he quickly pushed it away, disgusted with himself.

"_**Stop following me!"**_ she growled turning back at him

"_**Then stop turning your back on me so I can talk to you"**_ Ichigo scowled at her, but was secretly happy that she was at least making the effort to at least talk to him.

"_**Oh really?"**_ There was a hint of sarcasm in her cold tone.

Silence fell between them again as they continued their short walk. He tried to think of some way to get her out of her mood that he may have created.

'_Who am I kidding, I'm a total ass'_ Ichigo finally couldn't stand it he ran in front of the white beauty, making her stop in her tracks facing him.

_**"I'm sorry Rukia"**_ He stared into her cold, violet gaze for a moment until he couldn't take it anymore and looked down to the ground.

Apologies weren't he usually gave out lightly, and he hopes that she would recognize this and not just pass it off as a feeble attempt to apologize. The truth was Ichigo was finding it hard to think of how to apologize to her formally and not act like a wuss at the same time.

_**"You're sorry for?"**_

"_**Ah..for being such an ass."**_ she chuckled then continue

_**"And for?"**_

_**"For being…stupid asswipe."**_

_**"And?"**_ she smirked

He scowled. _**"For being a jerk, a fool and a stupid idiot"**_ he kept looking down

"_**And?"**_ she kept laughing in her mind

_**"No more, Rukia. That's all I'm sorry for."**_ She laughed

"_**I know I just wanted to keep hearing you call yourself names"**_ she giggled at his glare toward her

"_**You bitch!"**_ he growled while tackling her playfully while she laughed in his face. They rolled around in the grass Rukias' laughs still loud and bright. While Ichigo nibbled on the tips of her ears trying to get her to stop laughing at him.

The bright sunlight of the early morning cascaded an alluring light around her petite body. Her head gently to the side, one arm beside her face - the other lying across her stomach, she let out small laugh barely above a whisper.

A small smile adorning her lips, Ichigo leaned back, noting audibly how her hair seemed to form her face in a perfect childish yet womanly-like way. It was a little round but in no way chubby. Her pink lips were supple, indicating her innocence. Flawless creamy white skin that glistened as the sun caressed her face.

To make her more appealing, she was wearing a short sleeved shirt, it was tight enough to make you analyze her to let you know she had a gorgeous body. From her arms to the stop of her breasts the shirt was dark blue, from that point down - however- it matched the dark shade over her black hair.

Shorts that stopped just a few inches above her knees, she wore a pair of black sandals that tied around her small ankles also shaping her cute little feet perfectly. Her bright white ribbon tied near the end of her hair, leaving her in a loose pony tail.

He took in every inch of her, admiring the detail in her beautiful innocence. What any man would give to have her.

"_**Hey Rukia I have a question to ask?"**_ he said

"_**Huh yeah sure what is it?"**_ she smiled up at him still laying down in the green grass

"_**Is it possible to have one of those spirit guide things you were talking about yesterday to just suddenly appear in your dreams?"**_

"_**I don't know if that ever happen to anyone I know of, but spirit guides are there to help and guide you not scare you"**_

"_**What did something happen Ichigo?"**_ she asked worriedly

"_**It's pretty rare if you spirit guide just talks to you in your dreams I've never heard that before"**_

"_**You think so?"**_ he looked back at her

"_**Yeah"**_ she nodded

"_**I think I have one now a spirit guide I mean"**_

"_**Really?"**_ she had very a surprised look

"_**Yeah but the things pretty creepy"**_ he cringed

"_**Huh how is it creepy?"**_ she asked

"_**Because the damn thing looks exactly like me but we agree on something…."**_ he gazed away from her violent orbs for a moment

"_**It looks like you and what do you agree on?"**_ asking still confused.

Ichigo paused for a moment before looking away from the beauty under him giving off a dark kind of aura.

"**We're going to kill every mother fuckin' human that had anything to do with the cause of the murder of my mother!"** he gave out a demonic roared that was heard miles away.

_**Please don't be mad I know I'm late in updating this will never be a OrihimeXIchigo or RukiaXKaien story so don't worry. I'm trying to update every single one of my stories that had a decent amount of reviews like **__**Ugly but yet Beautiful**__**, **__**Memories are Pearls Friendship is a Diamond**__**, **__**Haunted**__**, and last but not least **__**S · B: Special B**__** soon state tune until next time so piece out for now!**_


End file.
